Le sang des étoiles dans nos veines
by Mickey Moon
Summary: Regulus Black, le mangemort, le serpentard. Mais aussi R.A.B, le traître, le sauveur. Pour qui était ses pensées lors de sa mort ? Il était avant tout le petit frère de Sirius Black.
**Ndt : Bonjour, bonsoir chère lecteur. Ceci est mon première OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai un peu hésité à le mettre mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'ai décidés d'écrire sur les frères Black parce que j'aurais tellement aimée que Rowling nous en dises un peu plus sur leur relation ! Et que j'aime beaucoup Regulus qui est pour moi un des personnages les mieux écrits de la saga pour le peu qu'on en voit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient bien sûre à la génialissime Rowling et je n'en possède aucun droit..._

* * *

Nous étions frères.

Nous étions des Blacks.

Ensemble, nous aurions pus arrivés au sommet du monde. Mais me voici en ces bas-fonds. Kreattur c'est enfui. Je le lui ai ordonné, le pauvre n'a put désobéir. Quelle triste créature. Toi, Sirius, tu ne l'as jamais aimé alors que de mon côtés, je l'adorais.

Nous étions si différent.

Je nous revois à seulement dix et onze ans. Quelques mois seulement avant que tu ne t'en ailles à Poudlard. Je te revois avec tes cheveux trop longs en bataille qui faisaient hurler mère pendant que les mien restaient parfaitement en place, sur le haut de mon crâne. Je te revois courir d'un bout à l'autre du Square Grimmaud pendant que je restais lire les livres de père sur le doux canapé du salon. Je te revois sourire et parler aux inconnus lors des réceptions emplis de sang pur pendant que je restais caché derrière toi.

Nous avions le grand, le fort Sirius Black. Puis, caché dans son ombre, le faible, le timide Regulus Black.

Nos prénoms viennent des étoiles et notre nom des ténèbres. Comme deux astres perdus au fin fond d'un trou noir. Que reste t-il de nous ? Des frères Black ? Deux simples traîtres à leurs sang. Oui, tu entends ça ? Moi aussi j'ai trahis. Moi aussi j'ai abandonné ma famille diront-ils à ma mort.

La vérité : j'ai juste voulu te rejoindre, mon grand frère. Je ne suis pas encore mort mais la faucheuse ne va pas tarder à débarquer. Je le sais, je ne peux plus fuir. Ce que j'ai fais était dangereux. Une véritable roulette russe et… J'ai perdu. J'espère au moins avoir servie à quelque chose.

S'il te plaît Sirius, dis-moi que je t'ai aidé ! Dis-moi que tu es fière de moi ! Ces mots là, il y a tant de temps que je ne les ai pas entendu. Rappelle-toi de notre enfance, de l'époque où nous étions frères.

Je me souviens de ces soirs où je quittais ma sombre chambre pour venir dans la tienne. Dans ces moments, je désobéissais à mère et nous jouions tout deux à ces jeux dites « impurs ». Je me demande encore comment tu les dénichais. Malgré cela, ne nous sommes pas amusés avec ces pièces d'échec fichés et ces cartes sans explosions ? Je me rappelle aussi de tout ces magazines aux images figés, à ces motos qui te faisaient rêvées. Depuis tout petit, tu éprouvais une fascination pour les moldus, pour leurs inventions. Tu aimais tout ce qui sortais de notre quotidien lassant, tout ce qui était différent, original. Tout ce qui dégouttais mère. Elle et ce sang-pur que tu hais tant. Que pouvais-je faire au milieu de tout cela ? Moi qui voulais rendre fière mère, père mais aussi mon grand-frère. Au fond, je crois encore à la pureté de sang. Cependant ce que je ne veux plus, c'est que l'on tue pour cela.

Oh Sirius, si tu savais comment ma vie à déraper après ton départ.

Mère à tout miser sur moi. Me voyant déjà fiancer à une horrible fille de bonne famille. Elle m'appris la magie noir. Je ne voulais pas toucher à cela mais Sirius, elle me punissais. Elle m'a fais tant de mal que, à mon tour, je me suis mis à la haïr. Mais tu as eu la force de t'enfuir, de lui tenir tête, tu n'avais peur de rien. Les grands-frères n'ont jamais peur après tout. Mais moi, elle m'effrayait tant. J'étais terrorisés par celle qui m'avait donner la vie. J'étais un mouton acculé face au grand méchant loup.  
Ma vie a toujours été ainsi. J'avais toujours été une proie, une pauvre bête qu'on égorge d'un coup de mâchoire.

Ma mort est arrivée et la morsure finale fut donner par le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'est pas un humain, juste un montre. Un concentré de haine et de colère. Il m'a recueillie avec un effrayant sourire. Les crocs déjà sortie, attendant que la proie se révolte.

J'étais son jouet, Sirius. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin désarticulés, tout envie de vivre m'avait quitté. Sous les coups de mère, la cruauté du maître, je m'étais plongés dans une catatonie dérisoire.

Kreattur est partit. Il fut le seul à mettre resté fidèle jusqu'au bout. Sirius prends en soin, c'est un bon elfe. C'est pour lui, mais surtout pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça.

J'ai trahie, mère, père, le sang dans nos veines, pour un simple elfe de maison.

Mais tu sais quoi ? Devant la mort, je souris.  
Voici mon dernier coup de poker, Lord Voldemort.

Je suis un homme de l'ombre et je sais que mon acte présent aidera le futur. Ton futur, Sirius, je l'ai protégé, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Le sang des étoiles coulent dans nos veines, mon frère. Je t'en supplie, sois en fière.


End file.
